I need to see you
by Sahara Dickens
Summary: There's a certain line we are told not to cross. And when people do, I try my hardest to minimize my reactions. But when it comes to my love for Seth; screw minimizing. I'll break Hell loose on that person. Even if it's Maddie - Georgina Kincaid


**I thought I'd put this up, just because.**  
**It's a one-shot and it takes place after Succubus Shadows; the latest book, that is.**  
**And for those who are waiting for my next HG- chapter - I promise, I'm working on it. It'll either be up today or tomorrow.**

**Enjoy,**

It had become a common thing by now; the staring. Accusatory looks directed at me accompanying whispers of how I couldn't be trusted as I walked into the book store. But as I said, it was common; although, it didn't make it less painful.  
Despite that, I was hardly going to explain my situation to them, it was none of their business, even if they insisted on that it was.  
Most painful was walking by Maddie who had come back to work here after finding no available spot at the other bookstores. She is organizing the books in fiction area. But she didn't stop to give me a look that would make me squirm and look down at my feet to avoid the shame coursing though me like hot oil. No, she did something worse – she made it seem as though I was nothing but a fleeting breeze, hardly anything worth paying attention to.  
But then again, I could understand that a bit. Hunting Seth down and kissing him on the beach right after they – he – had broken off their engagement would force a reaction of some sorts. Her reaction was to simply pretend that I had ceased to be.

I sighed and went into my office. Closing the door, I leaned my forehead on it and took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm me down.  
The only thing that could lift my spirits was Seth. Seth who had by all means stopped coming to the shop in hope of avoiding Maddie and the accusing looks that I had been victimized for. It wasn't fair that I was the only one who had to put out through this crap. Maddie didn't receive those looks, even though the practically took Seth from me.  
She hadn't known that, though. But when she recently did find out _she_ had somehow made me the guilty one. I wasn't allowed to speak shit as she freaked out and yelled about how she had trusted us.  
That one went home actually. She had put her full faith in both me and Seth – and we'd gone behind her back when my abilities had been withdrawn in Jerome's absence. The only thing that had kept us from having sex during our relationship was the fact that provoking arousal would lead to me stealing years of his life. And I simply couldn't allow myself that.  
But when Jerome had been summoned and I no longer could steal someone's life-force during sex, we went right ahead and slept with each other. Several times.  
The guilt Seth built up – after we had broken up for the second time – for going behind Maddie's back had left a dark spot in his soul – so dark, in fact, that if he got hit by a car right now and died he'd head straight to Hell.

I pulled back from the table and went to sit behind my desk. I had a lot of paperwork to sort through. And as always since the picture of me and Seth while on the beach had come out, I planned on staying here until my shift ended.  
The sudden ring of my cell jolted me out of my thoughts and I reached for it. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Thetis."  
I smiled as I always did at my nickname and leaned back in my chair. "Hi there."  
"What are you doing?" Seth asked.  
"Nothing. Just got to work." I informed him.  
Silence in the other end, then. "Are they still giving you a hard time?"  
"Well," I mused. "Let's just say I'm happy that the phrase 'if looks could kill' doesn't apply."  
Although I didn't really mean it as a joke, Seth laughed. Then he stopped. "Sorry. This is hardly a laughing matter."  
I chuckled. "Well. It is tragic."  
"I don't know about that. I just think it's sad. What time should I pick you up, today?" Seth asked referring to when he was going to take me to his brother's house.  
"I get off at 5. Pick me up –"

I never get to say what time because the door to my office opens and Maddie storms in. "You changed my time schedule with Casey's. Why?"  
I stared at her for 10 full seconds.  
"Georgina? What's going on?" Seth asked.  
"Um, Seth, I'll call you back." I hung up.  
"Seth, huh?" She scowled at me. If looks could kill, indeed. Well, at least she's _seeing_ me.  
I ignored her comment. "Casey has an issue with her family and her schedule didn't allow her to spend so much time with them. Your times fit in with her planes so…" I shrugged.

"Oh, and you decided to do this without having spoken to me first?" She leaned forward and put her hands on my table.  
This was getting an inch too much. I put on my best boss-expression and settled into my chair. "Well, won't that have been a bit hard considering you haven't spoken a word to me for a month now?"  
"Yeah. And who's fault is that, Georgina?" She glared at me as if I was the founder of all her problems. And I guess, I kind of was – well, at least to one of her problems.  
But if she had gotten an inch over the line a moment ago, she was far ahead of it now. I exploded and with that explosion I shot up from the chair. "Shut the _hell_ up, Maddie! Fine, Seth broke off your engagement and while I was over to see if the guy was alive we kissed. And I'm sorry! I am! But how the hell do you think I felt when you slept with each other that night? We had barely broken up! You were so excited about the fact that Seth had gotten in bed with you, and you were so happy but you had no idea what it did to me! You have _no idea_ what it did to me. And then he proposes to you and I get to _be a part of arranging the wedding of the man I love._ How the hell do you think that made _me_ feel? I was crushed! You act like you're the one who's hurt over this and I understand that, but the pain that you're feeling right now was nothing, _nothing_ like what I experienced! On New Year's Eve, when I almost saw you kiss – do you have any idea how I felt? I wanted to _die_. It felt as though I would break down right that second. So no, you've had a whole month of being mad at me, a whole month of hating me – and I have not even had one day. I couldn't hate you for what you did because you were clueless – but now you know. So no, you do not get to yell at me anymore. And don't forget that I am practically your boss – you don't want my friendship, fine. But be professional enough to maintain a employee- _employer_- relationship."  
It took me a moment to regain my composure and as I did, I saw her eyes filling up with tears. I would probably sit and dwell about that later but in that moment all I cared about was my anger that burned like acid in my eyes and in the center of my chest.

I grabbed my purse and stormed out of my office and towards the store. I later on thanked God we still hadn't opened the doors for the customers, because what I did would not have persuaded any purchases.  
When I got to the store, everyone was suddenly busy doing something. I could tell that they had all been listening to what I had said – only a deaf man would have been unable to. "Stop the pretence," I said – well, said and said, I yelled – and everyone froze in what they were doing. "Yes, I am with Seth. Not that this has anything to do with you. And yes the day after I heard that he had disappeared after his and Maddie's break up, I traveled to where he was staying so that I could see if _he was okay_. He was and we ended up kissing? Why? I love him. Probably more than anything. And before Maddie and he went out; me and him were going out. My point with this is you did not have the full story which gave you _no right_ to judge me. No you do; so judge away." And with that I left the building.  
I grabbed my cell from where I had dropped it in my bag and called Seth up. He picked up on the first ring. "What happened?"  
"I'll tell you. Just… come get me, okay? I need to… I need to see you."  
There was nothing but silence for three seconds. "I'll see you in five."


End file.
